The present invention relates to a method of the separation of yeasts from fermentation liquors produced in fermentation tanks, particularly for producing compressed yeasts to be utilized for baking or compressed yeasts which are deposited from an alcohol fermentation during the production of alcohol beverages, wine or beer.
Methods of separating yeasts from fermentation liquors in chamber filter presses are known. In these methods a yeast suspension is pumped through the filter press unless the chambers of the press are completely filled with yeast. This known process has the disadvantage that the compressed filter cakes built up in the press chambers are very difficult to wash and the removal of these cakes as well as the cleaning of the filter press requires a great deal of hand labor.
It has been also known first to concentrate baking yeasts or yeasts, produced in the alcohol fermentation from fermentation liquors, up to the concentration of the dry substance content of 16-18 weight percent by expensive separators, and then to cool the separated yeasts and dewater them to obtain 29-32 weight percent of the dry substance in a vacuum filter drum with the utilization of a filter medium. This method has the disadvantage that huge amounts of water have been required for washing out the separated yeasts collected in the separators, whereby the washing effect has been relatively insignificant. Another disadvantage of this conventional method resides in high costs of dewatering devices.